grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nigel Uno
' Nigel Uno' is the son of Monty and Jennifer Uno and the current Ice Elemental. Living in GrimmFall with his family Nigel is best friends with Wallabee Beatles, Hoagie Gilligan and fellow Candy Elemental Abigail Lincoln who was found and taken in by his parents. Appearance A young boy with brown hair(unlike his original counterpart), usually wearing a red turtleneck with a dark green vest, grey cargo shorts, brown shoes with white socks and likes to wear sunglasses that hides his blue eyes most of the time. Personality Nigel Uno of the GrimmFall verse is much mellower and less paranoid than his original counterpart which may be thanks to his Ice Elemental status that is believed to have balanced out the natural temper that has been shown with his relatives. It is explained that while the Elementals are centered around the building blocks of life they may also be associated with four classical personality types and Ice is centered around Melancholic(quiet and analytical). It is perhaps because of this that Nigel is less prone to losing his temper that comes with the Uno family Semblance called the Flame that primarily relies on anger and rage as their source of power. Nigel is usually calm and confident without coming off as arrogant and prefers reading but will not say no to spending time with his friends outside. Power and Abilities Despite starting his training at a young age and his Elemental status Nigel is still a rookie compared to many other Huntsmen out there. He has been trained in hand-to-hand combat, sword training and how to use his Aura and Semblance responsibly. He has limited experience with his powers over his Elemental power and regularly meditates to better control his powers. Nigel is skilled enough to defeat Lee Kanker, the elder sister of the feared Kanker Sisters and fought his best friend and fellow Elemental Abigail Lincoln to a draw. Ice Elemental Nigel is the current Ice Elemental and possesses a rare and strong elemental power that enables him to generate and manipulate cold and ice. He mainly uses this power in tandem with his Semblance that was likely created when the Semblance of his family was merged with the power of the Ice Elemental. Aura Azure Semblance Nigel’s Semblance is a result of the Uno family Semblance known as the Flame combining with the power of the Ice Elemental, creating a unique fire that freezes instead of burns. Nigel can manifest this Frost Fire through his hands and any weapon he holds, causing ice and snow to form around him. Nigel has enough control over his Semblance to effectively defeat Lee Kanker without seriously harming her and freeze Abby during his battle with her. Weapon Equilibrium - A rapier that extends from the hilt and can morph into a rifle when the sword splits open from the middle that can be loaded with Dust or powered by Nigel's Semblance. Relationships Omnimon - Nigel once met the Grimm Slayer upon his first few weeks in GrimmFall. However, during a battle, the Ice Elemental forgot his memories of the Royal Knight due to the trauma he suffered. After the battle in the Darklands, both Nigel and Abby remember him. Abigail Lincoln - His fellow Elemental, Nigel and Abby have known each other since they were little, when Abby was found on the doorstep of his home. Since then they have been close friends with Abby being comfortable enough around him to tell him a bit about her past. Nigel knows and understands Abby has trouble talking about herself and never tries to press her into talking, choosing to wait until she feels she can. After learning she is the Candy Elemental they resolve to become stronger together to better protect each other from the Fallen. Wallabee Beatles - Nigel and Wallabee met when the blond Faunus moved to GrimmFall and saved him from bullies. Since then Wallabee and Nigel have been good friends with Wallabee even calling Nigel his bro and even trains with them. Wallabee is the only kid their age who knows about Nigel and Abby being Elementals. Hoagie Gilligan - Nigel and Hoagie have been friends since kindergarten. Despite this, Hoagie does not yet know about Nigel's status as the Ice Elemental. Urgence Evergreen - of the previous incarnations Nigel has met, Urgence Evergreen the first known elemental is by far the most selfish and egotistic elemental he has ever met who only thought of himself than others. when he found out about Evergreen's cause for the birth of the Fallen and Sammael and did nothing to stop it, even attacking his fellow Elementals who did not agree with his plans was something he or any incarnation would never do. Despised him more when he contacted him in his mind to try and force Nigel to abandon his friends on the Gem Homeworld to save himself, only considered him and others as extensions of himself which he does not agree with and refuse to take his suggestion of becoming the true ice elemental which Nigel would gladly decline. Quotes Gallery Background Information Trivia Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Characters